The Light out of the Darkness
by animerks
Summary: Inuyasha broke her heart and moved their last day of middle school. Kagome moved on, but not completely. So what happens when Inuyasha comes back their senior year? Will Inuyasha try to fix what he broke or will Kagome stay mad at him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Light out of the Darkness**

 **Chapter 1**

They were in middle school, around the ages of fifteen and sixteen. They were the cutest couple in their class. It was thier last year of middle school until they went high school. On their last day of school Inuyasha spoiled Kagome. Treated her like a queen, giving her gifts, and took her out to dinner. By the end of the day he had her in his bed and they made love for hours before he walked her they got to her house Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome, there's something that I have to tell you." He said quietly.

"I don't like how this is sounding, but what is it?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Uhhh... Well my dad got this job overseas. And that sadly means that Sesshomaru and I have to go with him. And we don't know if we are ever coming back. Just know that I love you and I will never forget you." He lowered his head.

Kagome gasped and was almost in instant tears. "But that doesn't mean we can't still be together though. We can make it work."

"Kagome I don't think that would be a good idea. We should..."

*SMACK*

He couldn't even finish what he was saying.

"How dare you! Why fucking go to great lengths to what happened today. Why? You were using me weren't you? I can't believe you! I never want to see you again!" She yelled with tears streaming down her face. Before he could reply she turned around and ran into the house and slammed the door.

Inuyasha went home in tears, he didn't want her to cry and be mad at him. Hell he didn't even want to leave her but his father is making them move. When he got home his father was at the door with a scowl on his face. "You're late."

"I don't give a shit. You're making us move has ruined me life. I just had to tell the woman I love, that I'm leaving and now she hates me. I just don't care anymore." Inuyasha ranted.

"Don't back talk me boy! Do you honestly think it would have lasted son? It was a mere fling. You'll get over it son." His father said.

"No it wasn't. I love her. I will never forgive you for this. It's all your fault." Inuyasha stormed past him. "I got to go pack." And vanished upstairs.

"You know he speaks the truth father. She was... She IS his everything and you are tearing him away from her. His spirit is crushed, did you see it? Or were you just concerned about yourself that you couldn't see past your own nose." Sesshomaru said behind him. Sesshomaru left him to think of everything that he had just said. He made his way up to his brother's room.

"Inuyasha, I know this is hard on you. I know she was your girlfriend but she was my best friend and like a sister to me. But you will have to believe that we will come back. She can't stay mad forever. For example her last birthday. She was so mad that we threw her a surprise party." Sesshomaru laughed. "The next day she forgave us."

"That's completely different from what is going on now. She slapped me in the face. I never wanted this to happen. I don't want to leave her." Inuyasha ranted, his voice wavering.

"I have tried reasoning with father about us staying under Jaken's care but he wouldn't hear it. I tried Inuyasha." Sesshomaru paused. "As bad as I don't want to, we have to go with father. And maybe we can come back. But right now we have to pack." Sesshomaru made his way to the door wishing he could do more. "I'm sorry brother." Sesshomaru said before leaving.

As Sesshomaru made his way to his room his phone went off in his pocket. When he checked it he wasn't expecting to see Kagome's name.

-I can't believe you of all people didn't tell me that your family is moving. We're best friends Sesshomaru.-

Sesshomaru knew he was in trouble with her because she used his full first name. She always called him the nickname she was only allowed to use. And because of them moving he may not ever hear it again. So he had to try to fix this, he began to text back.

-I know you are upset, pissed, and probably hate me and my brother. But it's not our fault. It's our father's. I have tried to see if he'd let Jaken stay to supervise us but he wouldn't have it. And I would have told you but Inuyasha made me promise not to say anything to you about it. He wanted to tell you but his love for you made him push it off until today. He never wanted to hurt you Kags. He is broken right now. I'm sure if I were to go check on him now he'd be crying, well at least until he realized that I was watching him. We have been through so much and I'm hoping that this doesn't change the fact that we're best friends... Please.-

Sesshomaru hit the send button and waited. He smiled because she'll reply with about how long his text was, that is if she wasn't too mad at him. Everyone was packing for a good hour before Kagome replied to Sesshomaru.

-Damn, think you typed enough? I know it's not either your or his fault. But do you blame me for my anger. You know that ever since you introduced me to your bother that I loved him. But now he broke up with me. So apparently he doesn't love me as you say he does. He got what he wanted. Now he'll probably brag to his friends.-

Sesshomaru was confused. 'What does she mean.' He thought. He knew he wasn't going to like the answer but he had to ask.

-What do you mean by he got what he wanted?-

-Oh that's right sound proof rooms. He took my virginity. The day we had together, it was pure bliss. And I thought he was the one. But now I'm realizing that I'm just a stupid girl with eyes clouded by what I thought was love.-

Sesshomaru growled and raced into Inuyasha's room and closed the door so their father wouldn't hear. "What the fuck Inuyasha. Taking her virginity. No wonder she's extremely pissed at you. She thinks that's all you wanted from her. That you used her to have sex then toss her away. She thinks that you don't love her Yash." Sesshomaru finally took a breath in. "But I do have a question... How come I can't smell your coupling. Not that I want to but if it happened in here the whole room should smell like it."

Inuyasha paled as his brother spoke. 'She told him what they had done moments before I took her home.' He thought to himself. "Damn it. I do love her. I'd give up everything for her. But I can't stay here because of father. We don't even know if we're gonna be coming back. I just didn't want her to hang on to the hope of us coming back when I might not. I didn't want her to think that I slept with her just to be able to say that I did. She blocked me number or else I would tell her myself. And to your question, I don't know. I'm just as confused as you are."

Sesshomaru was confused until it dawned on him. "It was Kagome. She's a miko, she covered both your scents. Probably to make sure you wouldn't get in trouble."

Inuyasha frowned. "Well it's too late now. She already hates me." He turned his back to him. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to finish packing while I hate my life." He said coldly.

Sesshomaru shook his head and walked back to his room to finish packing. Before he started he decided to reply back to Kagome.

-Kags, I hope that his actions and his decision to not tell you doesn't change the fact that we are best friends. I do agree that he could have done everything way differently but he does love you. I know you don't want to talk to him but please don't shut me out.-

Sesshomaru began to pack, folding his clothes and putting them in boxed. His phone went off and he immediately checked it.

-No Sessh. We're still the bestest of friends. I'm not letting go that easily. But I'm not forgiving your brother right now, he hurt me far to much. I need time. But hey I'm gonna go to bed. I've been crying since he broke up with me. Text me when you land.-

Sesshomaru frowned and looked at the clock. 'I have time.' He thought as he grabbed a couple of his shirts that was her favorites. He then went to the kitchen and got into the freezer. He seen frozen meat, vegetables, ice cream and pizza rolls. He smiled and grabbed the pizza rolls and ice cream and snuck out the back door. He ran as fast as he could to her house. He seen her room light was still on. He summoned his demon and floated up to her window and seen her sitting against her door with her knees to her chest, crying. He tapped on the window gaining her attention. She gasped at the sight of him. She got up and unlocked her door and ran out. Sesshomaru smiled and went to the front door.

The door unlocked and swung open. "What are you doing here? I told you I was going to bed." Kagome sniffled.

"I read between the lines. And from what I seen you weren't in bed. And you were still crying, and plus I brought you something. But if you don't want it I'll just go." He joked.

"Please don't. What did you bring me?" She asked quietly.

Sesshomaru pulled out the ice cream and pizza rolls and kept the shirts hidden for right now.

Kagome gave him a half a smile. "You know me so well. Come in for a few." She said letting him in.

"You're my best friend, of course I would know what you like to eat when you're depressed." He told her as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you Sessh. Do you want any?" She asked as she put some pizza rolls in the microwave.

"No thanks. You enjoy." He said.

"Suit yourself." She mumbled as she waited for her food. Once it was done she took them out and sat down at the table with the ice cream. She opened the ice cream and took a pizza roll and scooped up some ice cream and ate it.

"You have the weirdest taste in food. I sadly can't stay long. I have something else for you. And I hope it brings you comfort for when we leave." He said sadly, he then pulled the shirts out.

"Oh my goodness Sessh. The only time you let me wear your shirts was when I stayed the night at your house before you introduced me to your brother." She grabbed the shirts. "Thank you. This means so much to me. But you should get going. Text me the moment you land ok. But just to let you know I'm probably going to get a new phone, and don't worry I'll give you the number to you. Just whatever you do don't give it to Inuyasha." Kagome said as she took another bite.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I will not, unless you tell me otherwise. I was planning on texting you the moment I am able to. And I plan to keep in touch with you."

Kagome smiled and finished her pizza rolls and ice cream. "Of course." She then yawned and laid her head down on the table. "I don't want you to move... We've been through so much. We grew up together." Kagome groaned.

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to her. He picked her up and walked her up to her room. He laid her in her bed and covered her with the blanket.

"I must get going before they notice that I'm gone. I shall talk to you tomorrow." Sesshomaru whispered to her but noticed she was already asleep. He made his way back downstairs and ran into her mother.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." That was all she said.

Sesshomaru nodded and walked to the door. "Goodbye. Tell her I'll miss her when she wakes." Her mom nodded and closed and locked the door after he left.

He made it back before anyone knew he was gone. He went and finished his packing.

"Boys! We leave in twenty!" Their father yelled.

Both of them groaned but didn't dare say anything to go against him. Sesshomaru was the first to be done, other than their father. A few minutes later Inuyasha came down with his last box.

"Done?" Their father asked both of them. Sesshomaru nodded, Inuyasha didn't answer. Taking his silence as a yes their father walked over the door and opened it. Within minutes they were on their way to the airport.

* * *

 **New story for you guys. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. I love hearing from everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was about midnight when Kagome woke up. She immediately checked her phone. When she seen that she had no messages she sighed and sat up. She stretched, 'How did I get here... Sesshomaru.' She thought to herself. Tears welled up in her eyes again, threatening to fall. She set her phone down and got up and went downstairs, everything was quiet, no one else was up. She got a piece of paper and wrote a note incase anyone woke up.

-Mom, I went for a walk. I will be back shortly. I just need some fresh air.-

Kagome set the note on the counter and then walked out the door. She walked for a good hour until she realized that she had walked to the park that she first met Inuyasha. This park was their meet up spot for when they would sneak out at night. She sighed and walked up to the swings, where they would sit and talk for hours. Memories flashed through her head, she would see Inuyasha pushing her on the swing and she was laughing. She seen her sitting on the same swing with and him standing behind her, she looked up at him and them sharing their first kiss. Before Kagome realized what she was doing she was already sitting in the swing, tears running down her face. After a few hours of her sitting there she heard someone approaching, she didn't care, she just continued to cry.

"Kagome is that you?" A familiar voice called out. Kagome didn't answer. Next thing Kagome knows someone is in her face. "Kagome, what are you doing here at this time?"

"Koga?" Kagome mumbled.

"Yes, its me Koga. What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked as he looked around. "Where's Inuyasha?"

The mention of Inuyasha's name Kagome cried even harder.

"Whoa... Did I say something wrong?" Koga panicked.

"No Koga. Inuyasha won't be coming. He's gone." Kagome struggled talking.

"What do you mean he's gone. He probably doesn't know that you're here. Gimme a second, I'll call him..." Koga said.

"NO! Don't call him. He's gone, he moved. He broke up with me and moved..." She cried.

"Wait what? He moved? Why didn't he tell anyone. He was the team captian. Wait he broke up you? Is he stupid." He said.

Kagome just cried. Koga winced, 'Maybe I shouldn't have repeated everything she just said.' He thought to himself. He walked up to her and hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"Koga, I know you and Inuyasha have been friends but also rivals ever since him and me got together. You've been trying for years to take me from him. But now is not the time to try to get me." She tried to push him away.

"I'm not trying to hit on you, only confort. I'm your friend too remember." Koga told her as he held her tightly.

Kagome gave in and hugged him back and cried against his shoulder. "He never told me until a few hours ago."

"He didn't tell anyone. Let's get you home. It's getting really late." Koga said softly.

"Why? It's not like we have school tomorrow..." She sniffled.

"We may not have school but I have a football team meeting in the morning and I'm not leaving you here alone." He said.

"I'll be fine." She sighed and unwrapped her arms from around him.

"No. I'm taking you back home." He said as he picked her up bridal style. She was to exhausted to fight him to put her down.

"Why are you doing this Koga. You're not getting anything from this. So why?" She looked up at him.

"Because I am your friend. We've known each other since third grade. And I'm not going to just leave you here." He said then smiled down at her.

Kagome looked up at him. "Thank you." She whispered. She relaxed in his arms. "You know I can walk on my own."

"Oh I know you can, but I can tell you have been crying all night. So just relax because I'm not putting your down until we get to your house." He said and kept walking.

She sighed but didn't fight him. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed again. "I never want to fall in love again. It hurts too much." She spoke softly.

"Hey don't say never. You'll find someone who will treat you better. Everything will be ok." Koga reassured her.

"How can you be so sure? My heart feels like its being ripped out of my chest." Kagome retorted.

"Because I'll make sure of it." He almost shouted.

Kagome gasped and her eyes shot up to his. She didn't say anyhing, she just stared up at him. The rest of the walk was quiet. Kagome eventually fell asleep against his chest as he carried her home. When her house came into view Koga seen her mother pacing on the front porch. Koga knew the moment her mother seen them, there was a look of relief on her face. She never moved from the porch, she waited for them to come to her. Koga gulped, hoping that Kagome wasn't in trouble.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. I found Kagome while I was out for my morning run. She was crying and alone at the park. I couldn't just leave her there so I brought her home. She fell asleep on the way here." He spoke as he walked up to the porch.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you so much young man. She left a note but that was hours ago. Can't blame a mother for worrying." She smiled. "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh I'm Koga Trackerman. It's really nice to meet you. Would it be alright with you if I laid her down on the couch."

She smiled and nodded as she showed him into the house. He walked Kagome into the living room and laid her on the couch. He stood up and went to walk away but Kagome stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Please don't leave." Kagome whispered.

Koga looked down at her. He knew she was most likely dreaming. He sat down on the floor beside the couch and pulled his phone out and texted his mom so she wouldn't worry. Kagome's mother walked in with two glasses of water. "I have to go to work, her grandfather will be getting up here shortly. Please have her text me when she wakes up."

Koga nodded and watched her leave. He looked back at the girl that he has had a crush on since third grade. He smirked as he lightly brushed hair from her face. The more he stared at her the more he had the strong urge to protect her. He rested his head on his left arm and slowly fell asleep.

A few hours later Kagome stirred and the light of the sun shined through the crack of the curtains. She looked around the room, confused as to how she got home. Then it dawned on her. 'Koga, that's right, he carried me home. I must have fallen asleep.' She thought to herself. She moved slightly and noticed something beside her. She finally looked down and seen Koga still sleeping on his arm. 'He really stayed.' She thought. She moved to sit up but when she did Koga woke up. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." Kagome said softly.

Koga chuckled. "Don't worry about it." He stretched.

"Not to be rude or anything but why are you still here? I thought you were going to bring me home then leave." She asked him.

"You asked me to stay. And I couldn't bring myself to leave your side." He said looking up at her.

"Oh you're so sweet Koga. Thank you. For staying and bringing me home." Kagome said.

Koga went to speak but his phone alarm went off. "Shit, I have to get home. I have that football meeting to get to."

He got up off the floor and helped her off the couch. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, thank you for everything Koga." She said softly as she walked him to the door.

Right beside the door was a table with odds and ends on it. Koga seen some sticky notes and a pen. He stopped at the door and grabbed the sticky notes and wrote down his number. "If you need anything just text me and I'll be here if I can." And handed her his number.

Kagome gave him half a smile and without another word Koga left. Kagome went back to the living room in search of her phone. She couldn't remember if she took it with her when she went for her walk. 'Maybe it's in my room.' She thought to herself. She dragged herself up the stairs and down the hallway to her room. When she opened the door she spotted her phone on her bed right beside the shirts Sesshomaru gave her. She walked over and picked her phone up. She had multiple texts and missed calls. The missed calls were from her mother, the rest of the messages were from Sesshomaru. She quickly sent a text to her mother, letting her know she was up and ok. She then went through the messages from her best friend.

-Hey we just landed. I hope you are ok.-

-Please don't do anything stupid.-

-Hey this is my third message and I know you should be up and awake so message me when you finally get these. Don't make me call your mom.-

Kagoem smiled and almost laughed and texted him back.

-I just woke up. I went for a walk last night and ran into someone from school. Koga, remember him. And before you say anything, no he didn't do anything. He actually carried me home. Nothing happened except me crying and passing out. Oh did you know that Inuyasha didn't tell anyone about you guys moving. But anyway, I'm going to clean up and go see if Sango wants to do anything. I'm glad that you landed safely. Miss you Sessh.-

She hit send and sighed. She shook herr head to clear her mind. Kagome walked over to her closet and picked out a outfit and laid it on her bed. She grabbed her phone and walked into her personal bathroom. She went through her music list and put it on shuffle. "Maybe some music will help." She said out loud to herself in the mirror. She casually undressed and got into the shower. As she washed her hair she danced around singing to the music. Fifteen minutes later Kagome shut the water off and got out. While she dried off she decided to call Sango. She picked her phone up and brought up Sango's name and hit call. After a few rings Sango answered.

"Hey Kagome, What's up?" Sango said.

"Hey Sango. I was calling to see if you wanted to go to the mall with me?" Kagome asked. "I really need a friend right now."

"Oh I kinda can't. You see I thought you would be spending your summer with Inuyasha like you always do. So I asked Miroku if you want to go on my family's summer trip. Is everything ok?" Sango asked.

Kagome panicked, she didn't want to ruin her summer. "Yeah, everything is ok. I'll see you when you get back. Bring me back something. Have fun." Kagome said quickly then hung up. She finished drying off and went back into her room.

"Errrrrr... Worst summer ever." Kagome yelled into her bed.

She got dressed, she wore a tank top and shorts. She decided that she wasn't just going to sit around and do nothing because if she did she'd break down again. She got up and grabbed her phone and went downstairs.

"Grandpa, I'll be back." She yelled and heard a distant yell, showing her that he heard her. She walked outside and made her way to the school.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. Here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoy it. What do you think is going to happen? Well let me know what you think and leave a review. Love you all. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome ran for fifteen minutes until she finally got to the school. 'Ok, I'm here, now what...' She thought to herself. She walked herself to the doors and walked in and down the hall.

"Good morning Kagome. How are you?" Someone called out.

Kagome stopped and looked into the old classroom. She seen her old health teacher packing his belongings. "Oh hello Mr. Hachi. I'm ok. I mean I could be better. I guess came here to distract myself. How are you?" She asked.

He smiled. "I'm good, thanks for asking. But I do hope everything is ok. It looks like you have been crying." He said.

Kagome gave a half smile. Mr. Hachi has always known when something was wrong with her. Ever since she was little. He was her mothers friends, so she has seen him outside of school often. She sat down at one of the empty desks. "Inuyasha broke up with me. But first told me that his whole family was moving." She confessed.

Hachi stopped his packing and turned towards her. "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much you liked him. But you can't be too upset at with him. It was his fathers decision to move. Inuyasha had no choice. But I know you are feeling hurt and I can't tell you what to do but I am here if you need to talk. Your mother actually invited me for dinner tonight."

Kagome only nodded her head then looked down at her hands on the desk.

"But if you're looking for a distraction there are some clubs holding try outs for middle schoolers going into high school. Maybe you can find something." He said.

"Like what?" She asked somewhat interested.

"Well there's Basketball, softball, cheerleading, Track, football, soccer and some non-athletic clubs as well." He tried to thinking of any others.

Kagome sat there and pondered her options. She was fit and flexable she could join about any of the sports. No one but Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Sango knew how athletic she really was when she put her mind to it. "Thanks. I should get going before all the try outs are over. See you later Mr. Hachi." She smiled and left the room.

She walked down to the office to find out where each try out were being held. She pulled on the door and realized it was locked. She along the office window and seen each club try out, the times, dates and location. "Perfect." She took a picture of all the ones she was interested in. She looked over each one and notice that cheerleading was in about twenty minutes on the football field. "I better get going if I'm going to do this. I need to distract myself." She said to herself as put her phone in her back pocket and made her way to the football field.

When she got there the cheerleaders were setting everything up. There were a few girls sitting in the bleachers waiting.

"Can I help you?" One of cheerleaders asked her.

"Uhh yes. I was here to try out or is it too late to sign up?" Kagome asked.

"Oh no, you can still try out. I'm the captian. My name is Tohru. You just have to fill out this form and hand it in when your name is called."

"Hello Tohru. I'm Kagome." She smiled and took the form and a pen. She went over to the bleachers and started filling out the form. She answered the questions honestly. By the time she was done more girls had arrived and talked amongst themselves.

"Ok everyone. Welcome to cheerleading try outs. I'm Tohru, the captian. So we are going call each up individually, ask you a few questions and ask you to preform some basic tricks. Right now we are narrowing down for the final try outs this weekend, UNLESS we all agree to accept you onto the team immediately. So bring your A game. Let's begin shall we."

One by one they called girls up, some were good and some were horrid. Kagome sat there watching the participants then watched the cheerleaders judging them, taking mental notes of what not to do when she finally got called.

"Next up, Kagome." Tohru shouted.

Kagome jumped and made her way to the field. She handed Tohru the form and stood in front of the table. The cheerleaders read over her form and talked amongst themselves.

"Ok Kagome. Why do you want to join the team?" Tohru asked.

"Well honestly I wanted to join something to distract myself. And with my flexibility I thought cheerleading would be best. I learn quickly and I know most of the cheers. My boy... I mean my ex was the captian of the football team, so I was always at the games and my best friend is a cheerleader and I've helped her with stretches and the cheers." Kagome answered.

"Inuyasha Taisho is your boyfriend?" One of the cheerleaders asked.

Kagome flinched. "Ex... He moved and broke up with me last night because he didn't want a long distance relationship." She explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The cheerleader said.

"Ok... Anyway, let's have you prove your flexibility. Toe touch, heel stretch, herky, back walk over, a layout and a split please." Tohru spoke up to change the subject.

Kagome gave an arrogant smile. "No problem." She said. She stepped back from the table and did each stunt with ease, impressing the judges.

Tohru smiled and wrote some notes. "Ok now can you do a cheer for us?"

Kagome nodded and got into position. "Defense Let's Go! GO-G-O Defense Let's Go!" She repeated the cheer about three times with the same arm movements and ended the cheer with a toe touch.

Tohru nodded and wrote more notes down. "Thank you Kagome. Please take a seat."

Kagome nodded and took her seat back on the bleachers. She had been the last girl to try out so they all had to wait for the verdict. She watched as the judges spoke with each other, pointing at papers and looking back at all the girls on the bleachers. About five minutes pass and a bunch of girls were getting restless.

"Ok Everyone. We would like to thank you all for coming and trying out. But sadly not all of you made the cut. We are going to call some names and when you hear your names please stand up." Tohru shouted.

Each judge took turns calling out names and each girl stood up. "Kagome." One shouted out causing Kagome to jump then stand up. "For all the girls standing up... Congrats, you've made the cut. And we will see you on Saturday at three to narrow it down to a handful to join the team. I am sorry for all that didn't make it, maybe next year. You all may go."

Kagome smiled and waited for most of the people to leave before she decided to leave. She was happy that she passed the first round to make the team.

"Uhh Kagome can you wait for a moment." Tohru said.

Kagome nodded and stepped aside. When everyone was gone, Kagome walked onto the field and helped them move the table and chairs. "So what's up?"

"Well when we were going over all the girls, your performance stood out by a lot. You definitely have hidden potential. Honestly you had more talent than everyone that tried out. I mean yes some were good but showed minor mistakes. You didn't. So to get to the point we wanted to accept you onto the team right now. We believe that if you put your mind to it, you could be captian next year or the next. If you accept you won't have to worry about Saturday. So what do you say?" Tohru said.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Uhh... I don't know. That wouldn't be fair to the other girls." Kagome hesitated.

"Kagome. Do you want this? Do you want to be a cheerleader?" Tohru asked.

"Well yeah." Kagome said softly.

"Then take this opportunity. You have so much natural talent, why waste it. And plus I announced earlier that if we all agree that someone could immediately our team." Tohru told her.

Kagome looked at the other judges who only nodded to her. She sighed to herself. "Fine."

"Awesome. Welcome to the team. You can come by on Saturday so you can get measured for your uniform."

Kagome smiled and nodded and watched them leave. She walked over to the bleachers and stood there lost in thought.

"Kagome. Hey what are you doing here?" Koga came running up to her.

"Oh hey Koga. I'm here because I didn't want to sit at home and dwell on everything so I came to join a team or something." Kagome explained.

"Are you sure you're up for that? Sometimes its best for you to get all those feelings out?" Koga said.

"I'm sure Koga. I'm a big girl." She smiled.

"Ok, I'm just worried is all. So did you make any teams?" He asked.

"Actually, You're looking at one of the new cheerleaders." Kagome smiled again. "From what the captian said, I have a natural talent. I honestly just wanted something to distract me. So I won't do anything stupid. I don't want to be the typical girl and sit at home and cry because of a break up."

"That's awesome. Though I never pinned you for the cheering type. But if it helps, that's all that counts. But just know that if you need to talk I am here to listen."

"Thanks Koga. I really appreciate it... So how'd your team meeting go?" She asked.

"Great actually. It was announced that Inuyasha moved, whiched shocked everyone. And because of that I'm the new captian. Well co-captian, the actual leader is a senior so when he graduates I'll be appointed captian as long as I keep my game up."

"That's awesome. Congrats!" Kagome exclaimed.

Koga chuckled softly. "Thanks. Would you like to go get something to eat to celebrate? As friends." He corrected himself.

Kagome laughed. "Sure, you're lucky I'm hungry."

This time Koga laughed. "My truck is over by the locker rooms. So come on I'll treat you to breakfast."

"I didn't know you had a truck, much less your license. I just assumed that since you like running that you ran everywhere." She said.

"There are many things you don't know about me." He said as he led her to his truck.

"Nice truck." She said.

*Ding.*

"Was that your phone or mine?" Koga asked.

"Mine." She said and pulled her phone out and her smile faded.

"Need to go home?" Koga asked.

"No. Just a text from a unwanted person." She said. "You would think since he was the one that dumped me that he would get the hint that I don't want to talk to him. Three messages. I can't wait to get my number changed. Ready? Let's go, I'm starving." She said as she ignored the messages.

* * *

Hello Everyone. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Love you all. ^.^


End file.
